What’s Really Going on Below
by lil-rock14
Summary: I waited for it to appear. And it did. A light, so bright that I had to look away. Bobby POV. One shot


**What's Really Going on Below**

**Supernatural is back on, so I've gotten my inspiration back. I wrote this story as soon as I finished The Minor Fall and the Major Lift, but I had forgotten about it. So, if it doesn't match up with the Season 4 universe, I'm sorry. By the way, I think you do have to read The Minor Fall and the Major Lift to understand this story. Sorry.**

Summary: I waited for it to appear. And it did. A light, so bright that I had to look away. Bobby POV. One shot

**Disclaimer: I own Gabe and all the other characters you've never heard of before. Also I own the idea behind this story.**

I stood in the middle of my study with my arms folded across my chest, waiting. The room was lit by three candles in a triangle around a symbol in drawn in the middle of the floor. I had already said the spell and needed one more thing for the spell to be complete. I waited for it to appear. And it did. A light, so bright that I had to look away, illuminated the room and completed the spell.

When the light settled down, a male stood in front of me. The first thing that I noticed was that he wasn't much older than Dean Then I thought for a second that what I had just done was a bad idea. "Where am I?" he whispered, looking around the room. He looked down when he saw me.

"It doesn't matter where you are, right now," I replied.

"Look, you don't get to just summon me—"

"I ask the questions and I expect answers." I interrupted him, knowing that I had summoned the right being. Something in me felt comforted that he was standing in front of me.

"Robert Singer," the thing in front of me greeted. "How's Dean?"

"He's fine," I replied.

"Good," he said.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed a flask of Holy Water. I opened it and held it out to him. "Drink this."

He looked at my direction, but not directly at me. He made no movement to grab the flask, so I grabbed his hand and put it in his hand. "Holy Water? Really?" he asked.

"I need to know that you're good," I said.

"My word isn't enough?" he replied. Not smug, almost hurt.

"No," I replied. I tried not to sound angry, but my protectiveness usually came off that way.

"Such anger," the figure in front of me said.

"I get to be," I replied. "I need to protect my family." I've said that more times in the past few weeks than I planned on.

"So do I," he countered. He took a sip from the flask and held it out to me.

He wasn't talking about his own family. I grabbed my flask and I took a step back. "So, you're in charge of protecting the Winchester boys," I stated, closing the flask and putting it back in my pocket.

"One of them," he said.

"Dean," I whispered.

"Yes," he replied. "Sapere Gabe, in your presence and at his service," he said, taking a bow. His attention went elsewhere and I saw him looking around my study.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked. He hadn't made eye contact with me since the first moment after I summoned him.

He stopped looking around and stared in my general direction again. "Because I want to be able to hear you and talk to you," he stated. "And right now, my vision is the least important of my senses." So, what I'd read about saperes were true. They were only allowed two senses at a time between speech, hearing, and vision. He paused and started to pace around the room. "So, Robert Singer, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to see who the higher ups chose to be the one to protect Dean. I want to see the one who saved Dean from those demons."

"I'm guessing I'm nothing like what you imagined. I'm not what you expected a sapere to look like either." He paused his pacing and smirked. "The monkeys don't do us much justice."

"You're a kid," I replied. And by kid, I meant around Dean's age. Then again, Dean would always be a kid in my eyes, even though he lost his innocence when he was young.

"When I need to be," Gabe replied. "I haven't been one in awhile."

"I want to see your true form," I said.

"This is one of my true forms."

I looked at him with disbelief. "No, I want to see your _true_ form," I said.

"I can't do that. Just believe that this is my true form. Only in a time of war can I show the true form you want to see on this plane."

"Isn't that what this is?" I stated. I mean, how did it have to get for something to be considered a war where a sapere had to reveal himself. Was this the point where negotiations went on between up above and down below so war wouldn't break out?

"No," Gabe said. "That was them firing a warning shot. And we took the warning."

"And did what with it?" I asked.

"We heeded it. We aren't going to start the war, but we're going to finish it."

"And when is this war supposed to start?"

"That is one thing that I don't know. We are not clairvoyant or omniscient, our knowledge comes from knowing the past. Demons and people are unpredictable. The beginning of he war might not even be in my tenure."

"What?" I asked. What did he mean by tenure?

"There are three saperes. Every ten years, we rotate," he explained. "When Dean was born, Rafe started his tenure. As soon as Dean turned ten, I began mine. In three years, our sister Mikey will be the one watching him. Then it starts all over again."

So, the saperes didn't just decide to show up out of the blue. They had been there all of Dean's life. But that just raised a lot more questions. "Why Dean?" I asked.

"Why not?" he challenged.

The look his face told me that there was something greater at work here. "You know something," I accused.

"I know a lot of things." And he was a smart-ass too.

"What can you tell me?"

"Right now, nothing about what you want to know."

"You aren't an angel," I stated, not asked. Him, his brother and sister had names so close to the Archangels. I needed to get my facts straight.

"I'm a messenger. The angels aren't supposed to step onto this plane until the war begins." He stopped pacing and looked up. "And at least then, I'll have all my senses."

"Do you always stay this close to a… mark?" I asked. I didn't even know what to call Dean from the sapere's point of view.

"No. We've never needed to," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Because usually the higher ups, as you called them, don't choose someone close to the fight, and so easy for the other side to find. Since he is thrown into the action, it's easier to find the target." I nodded at the truth behind his statement. Spoken like someone who has been through many battles.

"So, Dean has a target painted on his back?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied, turning to me.

"Any way that I can get it removed? The target. Somehow move it to me?" I asked. If there was any way that I could take this added danger away from Dean, I would.

He shook his head. "No. That's not how this works." I knew what the answer was going to be. But it didn't hurt to ask.

"You want to tell me how it works?"

"Not really. Not yet."

He looked up and furrowed his eyebrows. He had a look of urgency on his face. In his eyes. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"I have to go," he whispered.

I stepped closer to him. "Is something the matter with Dean?"

"No," he said, holding his hands up to quell my fears. "But either way, I still have to go."

"Okay." It probably didn't concern me and he said that it didn't concern Dean, so I could let the vagueness of his statement slide.

But I couldn't help but worry about Gabe. He was probably centuries old, but he looked like he should've been worried about college grades and not watching over someone at every moment.

"It was good speaking to you, Robert Singer," he said, tearing me from my thoughts. The look in his eyes, although he wasn't looking at me, told me that I wasn't supposed to worry about him.

"Bobby."

"What?"

"Just call me Bobby."

"Okay… Bobby. If something happens, don't hesitate to summon me again."

"I won't." I was going to summon him when I got the chance so I could get updated on whatever information he gained. Also to make sure he was all right.

"Bobby," he started. "I know that Dean doesn't have faith, especially not after what happened to him and his mother, but could you try to instill some it him." He must've known how hard it was for me to do that. I have been trying to do that since the kid was, well, a kid. And Dean was only half as stubborn as he was now. If I couldn't make him have faith when he was younger, there was no way I'd be able to do it now. Gabe shook his head and smiled. I guess he knew my predicament. "Watch over him, Bobby Singer."

"You don't even have to ask," I said. I think he already knew I would, but he was just giving me a reminder.

"A warning shot has been fired. This won't be the last time they're going to come after him."

"I figured."

"Well, now you know. Tell Dean to be wary of his heart. Tell him to take care of it."

"His heart?" I asked.

He nodded at me, and in the same flash of light that he appeared in, he disappeared.

So, I finally found out one of the beings in charge of watching Dean. A sapere. One of three saperes. A sapere, who looked like he could be Dean's classmate, but he had the knowledge that the books in my library don't even compare to.

But it made my job a little easier to know that I know exactly who is protecting Dean. For at least, three more years. I guess I'll have to summon Gabe's replacement whenever that time came. The wait will be agonizing. But like the week when Dean went missing, all I can do is wait. At least now, it's for something good.

**Whoa, a new story? I'm surprised too, but here it is. It's a one-shot. I just think that it's in character for Bobby to want to speak to the being that saved Dean's life. Also, I've noticed that every time Dean comes close to death, it's because they go after his heart. Sorry that it's taken me so long to update in general. I'm taking a fiction writing class at college, and writing every day is draining creative wise. But I'm trying. Watching marathons of Supernatural is helping with the restoration process (I've gotten at least four people addicted so far this semester). I hope that this turned out all right. I'm trying to write another short story. It should be up soon. Thanks for reading. Please review. Lil-Rock**


End file.
